


Dream Sweet In C Major

by lolluvly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Hallucinations, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Palace, Organs, Piano, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolluvly/pseuds/lolluvly
Summary: An emotionally repressed blonde teenager finds himself in a predicament with the man of Personas. Thinking nothing of it he gets weighed down by his own emotions throughout each passing time of his mind going mad. He enters a palace resembling Kamoshida's although everything is different. He senses no danger and yet he is met with harm with every step he takes. Submerging his memories and his own emotions to the point of near breaking for the chance at a lover. He tries as he might in this medieval method of a palace for one.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 10





	Dream Sweet In C Major

“The meer divide between life and death is such a fickle array. The worlds between heaven and hell seem to collide alongside one another letting the Earth burn amidst the crossfires.” A distant voice spoke out, “As the fire of this lit wick burns out its final flames the human race eases itself down to its barest if forms. Wouldn’t this be true, Sakamoto Ryuji?” 

Twelve wicks lit around in a circle to reveal a disheveled blond haired boy in a black and white jumpsuit. Two sets of binds held his hands and feet together giving him no room to escape

“Where am I..?” 

A man with dated eyes, a large pointed noise and a pressed suit sat before him. Two small girls stood at his left and right. Both in prison guard uniforms although one looked more empathetic than the other.

“A prison or more “Captivity to your hellscape” I should say,” His voice sounded as if twenty thousand souls had entered the very place and were met with the same rugged guard. The words he spoke rang deep into Ryuji’s blissful ears, 

“You must want to sign a contract, am I correct? There would be no other reason you would dare step in here without prior thinking would you?” He pointed his sickly long finger at his forehead, 

“Marvelous,” Igor stated. 

One of the girls scoffed. Turning to look it was Caroline,“What about him is marvelous? He looks like a dead beat punk with no sense of direction,” Caroline noted quietly, 

“Patience girls. He’s merely...a subject of sorts,” Igor explained. 

“Subject?” Justine questioned, “Whatever do you mean?” 

Igor turned back to the man before staring him down,“Ryuji,”

“Hm? What is it?” His tone sounded a bit miffed but it was ignored

“Would you care to form a contract with I?” 

A scoff uttered out of Ryuji’s brash mouth, “Why would I want to sign a contract with you?” 

Igor pointed at Ryuji’s wrists, “The shackles,” 

“What about them?” 

“They are what are simply holding you back. You have some sort of horrendous nightmare that you seem to submerge in that simplistic mind you have don’t you?” 

“Simplistic?” Ryuji sounded offended by the comment but Igor ignored his tone. 

He tapped his own head demonstrating his mind.“Exactly. Simple, Basic, Non Thinking. Simplistic. Whenever you find something fond, something you desire you dive head first into it don’t you, Sakamoto?” 

Ryuji gulped. The air surrounding him was one that frankly did not care for him but cared for what was inside. It clicked exactly when he woke up in the chair he was restrained to. 

“W-Well yeah that’s what you're supposed to do right?” 

“Of course and yet your brashness only gets you so far. A brash front always comes with a vulnerable back. It’s fickle just like this wick if I blow it out.” 

“It loses its light,” Justine stated quietly.

“Exactly,” 

Ryuji tuned out to look around. There were metal bars he presumed they were jail cells holding Personas. His own was in a holding cell stationary just floating as it usually would. He saw no movement in any of the other Personas either merely stationary as if waiting for an impact to occur in this small pocket of space. He didn’t like this feeling of not knowing why he himself was brought in. His core felt heavy as he was snapped back to reality by Igor clearing his own throat. 

“Is that clear Sakamoto?” Igor asked as if he was done reading out a letter of reform. 

“If you remain an inmate those shackles day by day will be removed from your person. 

You will become reborn although it may take a bit of your own time and a bit of medieval methods to have those brooding shackles off of you. 

If you do not cooperate I’m afraid you and your Persona will fall victim to the fusion machine,” 

Ryuji’s eyes widened as he darted his eyes over to Captain Kidd’s cell. 

Only once, he muttered, 'Stationary'.

“I’ll do it. I’ll sign the contract, do whatever you want, just don’t do anything to Captain Kidd,” Igor chuckled lowly to himself, seeing Sakamoto act so stubborn yet heartfelt for his own Persona.

“You’re in for something,” He said quietly. Ryuji felt the weight on his wrists harder than before. He bit his lip, blood trickling down his pale and agitated face. 

“Now Caroline see this inmate out will you?” Caroline huffed angrily but heeded Igor’s words.

“Come on Inmate let’s go. One final time.”

The iron bared She opened the cell door and led him out to the front of his own highschool. The night sky was barren without any stars in sight. The only light he could see was from the moon and random cars that would occasionally pass though. Every light post was out leaving Ryuji to find his way home. Caroline had disappeared and so had the shackles on his wrists and legs although he could still feel the weight they both horribly carried. His school clothes appeared on himself calming his nerves just a bit. He felt his phone in his left pocket feeling the urge to call Akira. He contemplated setting himself down onto one of the steps leading to his school. He stared at his phone and finally called up his friend. The phone on its first dial was met with a familiar voice.

“What is it Ryuji?” 

Relieved that his friend was there he blurted out everything he could think of but not getting as far as he had wanted.

“Listen man I gotta tell you something I--!” 

His vocal chords tightened, causing him to lose breath. His face had started to turn a hint of blue. He felt as if he was on death’s near arrival awaiting the second he was able to breathe yet again. His mouth started to foam drool pouring out of his mouth slowly. Slowly. 

“Ryuji? Ryuji where are you? Talk to me where are you?!” Akira yelled. 

The weight on his lungs and his own chords subsided. He coughed and choked near damn screaming to the phone that he was by the school. He could hear Akira shuffling to get up a ring of a bell and then a slim figure running at him quickly. 

As he was face to face with the blonde he panted out,“What happened?” 

Ryuji’s vocals closed as he was about to answer. He could not breathe yet again. The same feeling of choking weighed on his throat and lungs. 

"Stationary," he thought again. “If I die here and now what will happen to me? My Persona? Akira?" Throughout his choking and quick gasps for air the weight had lifted from this throat and his chords. 

“Ryuji! Please tell me what’s going on!” Akira pleaded. 

“I can’t tell you. I wish I could but every time I try to speak something heavy clogs my throat,” 

“A weight?” Akira stated rather quickly about Ryuji's problem. It threw him off just a bit.

“Yes, how did you--,” He was hushed by Akira, his soft yet gentle index pressing against his lips. 

“This has happened to me as well. I can’t seem to understand how you were wrapped up in this. What did you do for the twins to call you?” Akira questioned. His dark stormy eyes stared with such prowice Ryuji turned to face left hiding his face.

“I don’t know I wish I did,” Ryuji stated. 

He truly did not know although Akira did not like the answer that he was met with. He sighed furrowing his brows and sat down on the same step as Ryuji and thought over Ryuji’s issue. How did his best friend have these shackles weighing himself down. Ryuji sat next to him staring up at the sky as Akira stayed in thought. He snapped his fingers turning to Ryuji. 

“You have something unresolved. Feelings, Memories, something is bothering you, so please tell me,” He grasped his friends’ hands and Ryuji pulled them away immediately. 

“I-I can’t do that,” He pushed Akira farther from himself holding onto his shoulders.

“Why not?” Akira questioned lifting his friend’s hands off of his frame.

“I just don’t want to tell you! It’s embarrassing plus I don’t want to mess with what we have because of my own emotions, y’know? He groaned angrily, putting his head in his own knees. Akira stared at Ryuji, the moon glinting off of his glasses and his murky gray eyes.

“Besides, it’s not like you would really understand or feel like I do. It doesn’t matter. Never in my life would I think to sit next to you and tell you how my messy life is. 

To be a burden to you is something I never want. 

E-Even if I wanted to say,” His voice started to crack. His eyes were welling up with small increments of saddened lost thoughts. 

“To say how I really felt, how I’ve always felt my entire stupid damn life, the words leave my mouth no matter how much I want them to.”

His face turned to Akira welled with tears, “I’m scared Akira! I’m scared of everything! Scared of losing the people I love. Scared of losing the only people I can call even close to friends at this point. I'm so pathetic I can't stand myself!” 

Small sniffles could be heard from Ryuji as he choked out every word. Every sentence he spoke to Akira felt like daggers on his frail heart. Akira enclosed Ryuji into an embrace, holding him as if he were his lover. Akira felt tears pour into his shirt and Ryuji returned the embrace tightly. The false happiness that his friend was trying to portray had been shattered with him weeping into his own clothing. He could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Akira yet he did. Akira embracing Ryuji at his most vulnerable, most defenseless point in his own sixteen years. The grip on his shirt, the everlasting flow of tears, showed that he was nothing less than human.

“Ryuji,” Akira said softly. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind Ryuji's ear, grazing it softly. 

“W-What is it?” Ryuji sniffled. 

“Do you ever feel helpless? Have you ever felt this feeling before?” 

His eyes widened a bit at the question but quickly dilated back to normal. “O-Of course not! Why would I ever feel helpless? I don’t remember the last time I’ve ever felt like this so you shouldn’t be worried if you are!” He combated, wiping away his tears as quickly as possible. 

“You’re lying.” Akira said lightly.

“You feel weak all the time don’t you? You hide your feelings with the brashness of lies. You lie to yourself. You tell yourself that you’re strong but even now you want to cry again. I can tell. You’ve been hiding it for so long you can’t tell if your own emotions are real anymore,” Akira smiled lightly once he finished. Ryuji’s face had a mix of disturbance and worry on his face. 

“W-What’s up with you man?” Ryuji said nervously.

“Nothing at all but I should say something before I go,” He took off his own glasses revealing two blistering red orbs staring back at him. His aura was not the same as it once was something had entered him. Something otherworldly. 

“W̷̢̡̥̫̰̩̺̖̯̍́̌͝ę̴̝̠̱̤̭̂̌̆̄̏̇̕͝l̴̯͕̭̠͍̭͔̭̅̌̋͜͝c̵̛̬͎͚̘̫̠̻͖̤̈́̋̄͜o̶̰͐̇͐͠͠m̵͔̦̼͕̳̮̖̻̘̄ê̵̛̖̪͕̮͉͙̑̈͑̅̅͘ ̵̡̢̛͔̘̺̙̲͖̓̓̄͊͆̒̾̕h̷͇̭̮̠̳̰͍͗̐̉̉̕ő̶̭̱͎̦̮͚̎̀̆̚͝m̸̢̙͙̗̗̩͈̬̐͑̈́̂͂͜e̶͕̹̪̤̺̮̞̩̰̘̽̃̽̈́̔̿̔̃̽͝ ̶̟̜̭͆̋͋̊̌̿͆m̷̛͍̦͚̮͇̬̺͒̂̈́͆̆̂͜y̶͇͍̮̟̙̌̓̚ ̴̡̳͎̥̠͎̝̘̓͑̔̈́̈͋́̊̉͜ḑ̸̨̳̫̗͚̪̩̥̄̅́̂̀͝͝e̴̙͖͔̭͆̾͒͑͗͌a̷͉̪̩̹̙̮̩̬̼̐̂͊͠r̸̪͍̹̭̺͋̈͂̿̑ ̸̛͉͒S̶̻̟̰̜̈́́͗̾͊̕͜͠ą̷͖͖̜̝̠̯͛͛́͑͐̚ͅͅk̵͖͈͚̠̩̲̫͖̱͊́͛̒̍å̷̺̈́ḿ̶̛̹̥̯̗̹͑o̷̦̺̼̳͆̔̑̍͗̂̈́̈́͌͠ť̴̰̓͛̾͘o̸͖̳̤̬̥̰̫͊̊̚,”

A mix of every different voice he could recall spoke out of Akira’s mouth giving him chills to his core. The Akira he had cried to had been no more. Instinctively, he backed up hitting his back on the rails with a small thump. His first instinct was to scream but nothing would leave his throat rendering it as useless. Akira's body dissolved into nothingness, scattered remains lay along the cold concrete. He could hear faint rings of bells coming from somewhere. 

“A train!” He had thought. A glimmer of hope gave him the adrenaline to run away from the dust that once was Akira he bolted down the street seeing no one along the way except trails and trails of trees and dirt roads. The moon was gone leaving him alone in the dark to fend for himself. The bells had gotten louder and louder with each breath he took. He could see some form of light coming from down the ends of the street. A wave of happiness overcame him as he reached the end. 

A door floating just meere inches from the ground stood right before him. Before even giving it a second thought he flung the door open, warmth and light beaming onto him as he finally felt safe. The door slammed loudly behind himself, jarring him a little. Small chandeliers hovering above the entryway were all that illuminated in the barren atmosphere.

His eyes gleamed standing up to survey the grounds of the manor. No danger was in his perceived line of vision yet he kept his pace running to each and every door calling out to see if there was any sign of life again and again. With each room he ran through he noticed each became recurring, each door each felt of the carpet at his own two feet the exact same as the others. 

Running through the halls again running his fingertips along the walls for a feel of anything different, he saw a small closet door. He flew the door open lunging himself into the unfamiliarity of the room. The blonde found himself on the floor staggering to hoist himself. He held onto one of the pillars and paced his breathing. He noticed within the room that it was with 16 chairs exactly; all empty showing no sign of life. He looked around near the walls to see small button eyed dolls that looked like his friends on the white shelves above. 

He picked up one and noticed that two dust shaped shadows formed near the other two dolls."Something must've been here." He thought. He held one of them and noticed that one looked exactly like Ann. The other Akira, himself, Yusuke and one other he could not make out. His head grew foggy trying to recollect whom the last doll was. On a whim, he grabbed every doll stuffing them into his pockets. Walking out of the room he saw nothing but rows of church seatings. 

Every seat was bare leaving no room for doubt in his mind. This place had not been touched since it had been made. Ryuji walked down the blocked off halls, yellow "DO NOT ENTER" tape torn down by Ryuji without a second thought. Even though he had finally made it out of what felt like hell he found himself in the darker part of the manor. Cobwebs, flies hovering and small rusted knights at his left and right. Each step he took he felt as if he made a wrong turn, a wrong remark, a wrong everything. 

Each hallway was delving him deeper into the madness that was the manor. He was questioning himself at every dark turn he decided to take. His worn out shoes clacked against the wooden floors driving him mad. Lightning struck loudly rumbling the floors. It strained his mind to be in this place alone. No one to confide in no one to speak to it was all driving him up the wall. He was alone as he had wanted to be. Pushing Akira away was what he desired. In his mind, though not in his heart.

“Maybe this is what Igor meant by medieval methods.” The blonde thought. The pitter patter of feet pressing at the ground could be heard ringing throughout the manor. Some up down left and right as he bypassed through each hallway he stood before another set of doors. This time each knob was laced with gold the doors mahogany frilled with white tufts of what he presumed tiger's fur. He opened one door to see a small dimly lit bulb shining onto an empty medical bed. 

The room was no bigger than a small bedroom. Each wall was covered with damp worn out wallpaper. No one was there to be seen although he could sense a presence inside the room along with himself. In the manor even if he told his brain that no other human was in with him his nerves got the best of him, letting him never feel as if he was the only body there. He could smell something familiar, a scent that he could never erase from his senses. 

Dread filled his voice as he stumbled on his own words. “A-Akira?” He loudly stuttered out.

In the corner of his eye he saw thousands of red orbs stare down at him. Each eye never halting to blink even for a second. He swallowed a lump in his throat, one that had been there since he had entered the ominous room.

“Ȓ̵̡̛̼̘͕̤͙͔͈͊͜͝y̸̢̗͍̹̲̱̠̆͛͑̎̆̈́̕ȗ̶̢͙̮̏͐͜j̸̢̲̘̘̊͒͊͜į̶͔̙̫̠͙͓͎͖̽,” 

Voices from every direction ringing hollow in his blissful ears loudly. Each voice sounded like Akira with just enough rasp to be confused for a smoker. “Who are you?! Where the hell am I?!” Panic had finally set into his voice. His legs grew immovable with any hope of him bursting through the door lost due to fear. 

“Ĥ̵̛̝̲̼̼̈̋̔̂̕̚o̵͈̦͊̆̀̔̍͘͝m̸̛̘̝͈̐͒ȩ̷͇͆̊̇̾̆͑̓̆̏̏͜” The voices spoke out. 

Laughter from children began to sweep his ears nealy deafening himself. He screamed back drool pouring out of his mouth as he grabbed his head yelling to make it stop. His cries were met with silence. After two minutes of trying to collect himself something agitated the small bat like creatures around him. They screeched as slick air consumed his lungs as each black figure lunged at him like bats to fruit. As they all cleared away from himself he realized then he was with another human. A person with pale skin, hair as black as tar and nails as thin as paper. Staring at the man’s face he could tell that the body had not been conscious giving himself a sense of dread. He gulped awaiting what was to come with this palace’s many hellish tricks up its sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing something like this. and i apologize for deleting the first one there were a lot of errors with it and i just felt it was better to redo it so thank you for reading this and i'll try to make more stories in the future if you guys like this sort of content ^_^.


End file.
